


Errors don't equal mistakes

by Dancingdog



Series: University AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels, But it never actually happens, Demons, Demons have horns and a tail, Drabble, Implied Non-Con, M/M, Omega!Castiel, protective!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel reflects how he ended up in an omega-only dorm in the arms of his very alpha lover, who also happens to be a demon.</p><p>Sister fic is 'Gabriel and the seven alphas'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errors don't equal mistakes

Cas stretched an aching midnight wing and couldn't help but grin when a strong arm wrapped around his stomach and pulled him back down to a warm chest.

He ignored Lucifer's eye roll and Balthazar's gagging as he snuggled back down into his demon's sprawled out body. Sam's chocolate tail wound around his leg and the demon nuzzled his lover's temple before settling back down on the couch.

As Castiel breathed in the inviting, musky smell of his alpha, he thought, not for the first time, how grateful he was that the university had managed to make an error with their sleeping arrangements. He briefly felt guilty because the error had made it so his omega step brother, Gabriel, had been placed in a demonic alpha frat house, but then he remembered that Dean was also there and he knew that Sam's brother would take good care of the golden-winged angel. Besides, Gabriel had seemed quite happy last time they all met up, if Dean's tail around his waist and Gabe's wing around the demon's shoulders were anything to go by.

Cas glanced down at his lover. It must have been hard for Sam to be placed into an 'omega only' dormitory. The fact that the whole top floor of the building they were residing in was home to omega angels and omega demons and nothing else must have initially driven Sam nuts. Cas could recall quite a few times when his roommates (consisting of his step-brothers Raphael, Michael and Lucifer and his best friend Balthazar) had gone into heat, at different times, and Sam had had to leave for fear of doing something regrettable.

Cas still couldn't believe that the demon had resisted as long as he had and it caused his heart to do flip flops to think that Sam had stayed so faithful to him despite his biology working against him.

When Sam had first arrived, looking confused and concerned, the angels had been wary; absolutely terrified when they went into heat the first time and Sam's eyes had shifted to black. They had been shocked when Sam had forcefully returned his eyes to their natural hazel and had backed out of the room, eyes wide and fearful as he kept mumbling apologies and all but sprinted through the door.

Their floor was the only part of the campus where demons and angels were integrated into the same building, mainly because omegas weren't as respected as alphas and betas, but still, nobody wanted an incident to occur and as such, the top floor was under strict security where only residents with special cards could get through the heavy electronic doors and into their rooms. 

The truth was that angels and demons were only just beginning to learn to live together after a civil war that had lasted for decades and there were still many people who disagreed with the changes to education, employment and leisure opportunities. They made it known, too, by throwing bricks through windows of species-specific shops, targeting certain individuals for no other reason than they happened to be walking (or flying) by and brawls often broke out in the streets due to petty disagreements.

Cas and his brothers weren't perfect; they'd all been more than a little offended that the university had let a demon (and such a huge one at that) into their room, never mind an alpha and for the first few weeks they had made it obvious that Sam was not welcome. They had flared their wings intimidatingly, flashed their eyes and poked insults at him until Sam's tail slapped the floor in irritation or his own eyes slid to black in warning.

That had all changed when Cas was coming back from the library late one night and a demon had ambushed him before he made it to the locked gate his building lay behind. Cas had paled when he smelled the strong alpha scent and he kicked viciously at his attacker, trying to avoid the small horns on top of the demon's head. 

The demon had managed to turn him over and undo his pants before he'd heard another set of footsteps sauntering towards them at a leisurely pace. Not caring who it was, Cas screamed for help, biting the alpha's fingers when he tried to cover his mouth. The demon had pinned him to the ground in fury and taunted him about how Cas _'had it coming to him'_ and how _'all angels deserved the same treatment'_ , before the taunts turned more personal as the demon started talking about how sweet he smelled in heat and how he'd make sure that everybody could smell what Cas was going to have done to him.

Cas began to shake, frightened for his life as the demon undid his own pants, shoving Cas' face into the gravel as he did so, before the heavy weight was lifted from him and Cas was peeking up to see Sam shoving the demon into a wall, eyes dark and furious as he hissed how the other demon _'knocked him sick for treating another person so vilely'_ and if he ever caught him touching another angel or omega, he would _'personally make sure that he never touched anything in his life ever again'_. The demon tried to act defiant, but as Sam slammed him back into the wall with a _thunk_ , the other alpha's eyes flooded with fear and Sam shoved at him harshly before commanding him to get out of his sight.

Cas found out a week later that the demon had been expelled due to _"inappropriate behaviour around peers"_.

That night, after the attack, Sam had warily guided Cas back into their room, quietly stepping back when his brothers and friend fussed over him for twenty minutes, their wings flapping worriedly as they smelled the foreign alpha scent coating his body.

He explained what had happened and Sam had found five pairs of curious eyes staring at him. He had shifted under the attention and had stiltedly admitted that no one deserved to go through that and that he hated how omegas were treated in society as he had seen the trouble it had caused for his mother before she had died in a fire caused by suspicious means.

The angels toned down their hostility after that.

They slowly got to know each other, each time surprised when Sam restrained himself when they were in heat. They tried to make it easier on him by staying away as far as possible when they knew that they were due for one and so far, they had never had any incidents. The longer they spent with the demon, the more adept he became at holding himself back and the angels knew that now he had expressed an interest in Castiel, there was only a slim chance that the demon would try anything.

However, as he was learning to restrain himself, the angels also had to learn not to react to his scent when they were in heat. They had to work to not give in and offer themselves to him when the heats reached their peak to the point of almost unbearable pain (they would get worse the longer they stayed unmated) and as they came to like Sam and his personality, it became harder to resist, especially when it was easy to see that he was a good-looking, strong, caring alpha; he was the ideal mate.

Still, somehow they managed and it amused the angels to see how protective Sam was becoming of them, despite not being in a relationship with any of them.

It first occurred to them when they went out to lunch together and a rather handsome, tall angel tapped Raphael on the shoulder and asked if he would like to go out to see a movie that evening.

His smile was charming and his eyes were a soft chocolate colour, his tawny wings relaxed by his sides in a picture of the perfect gentleman.

Raphael had easily accepted, his wings giving away his excitement of finally finding someone who seemed genuine, but Sam had narrowed his eyes and caught the angel by the wrist as he tried to give Raphael his number and the angel looked startled. Sam's roommates tried to protest his odd behaviour, but Sam had stared the stranger directly in the eyes and asked what time he planned on picking Raph up.

"Seven." The angel replied, looking confused.

"What time does the film start?" Sam had asked, eyes still narrowed and Raphael wanted to scold Sam for trying to scare the angel off.

"Seven thirty," replied the other alpha.

"And what time does it end?" Sam asked, ignoring the scowls from his roommates.

"Ten," replied the angel and Sam's mouth drew into a thin line.

"What is it you're watching?"

" _Avengers,_ " said the alpha, starting to look irritated and Raphael wanted to drag Sam back to their room by his tail.

Suddenly, Sam's eyes shifted to black and the angels were stunned by the uncharacteristic hostility.

"That's funny, because _Avengers_ lasts for over three hours, so unless you're thinking of paying for only half the film, I'd say your story doesn't quite add up."

The angel raised his eyebrows in surprise as Sam's roommates mulled this over, before his eyes flashed a deep brown and his lazy smile turned into a sneer as he glared at the demon.

"You're being incredibly greedy, taking all of them for yourself."

Raphael jerked out of arm's reach from the alpha as cold eyes raked over his body, a leer on his face and then Sam was leaning forwards and snarling at the other alpha, making sure that he was by Raph's side if the new angel decided to try his luck.

The angel sized him up for a second and Castiel was almost certain that there was going to be a hormone-charged fight, when the angel backed down and stalked off, wings low in embarrassment.

Sam frowned one more time before settling back into his seat.

Raphael thanked him over and over for the rest of the week.

Sam performed this trick quite a number of times, sorting out who was sincere and who was there to take advantage of the angels and it was no secret that Sam was enraged by the number of people out there who were solely asking the omegas for a date to use them and take their own pleasure, uncaring of how they hurt the omegas in the process. The angels were genuinely upset on a few occasions but they couldn't be more grateful to Sam for being there to protect them when they were obviously so naive to think that people wouldn't treat them as another conquest.

They had all grown close but it turned out that Sam and Cas shared a lot of the same interests and they would often be found _'nerding out together'_ (as Lucifer so eloquently put it) in either one of their rooms or the library, bonding over music tastes and their love for anything sci-fi or fantasy related. It also helped that they both had a soft spot for animals.

One evening, when Lucifer, Michael and Raphael had gone to the library to work on some late assignments that they hadn't realised were due and Balthazar had gone on a date that was one of the few that seemed sincere, Sam and Cas had settled down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and watched an old Star Trek movie.

Half way through, Cas had let his head rest on Sam's shoulder, too involved with the film to realise what he was doing and Sam had automatically wrapped his tail around Cas' waist.

They stayed like that until the credits rolled on screen and in unison, both of them realised what position they were in. However, instead of moving away with flushed cheeks and stuttered apologies, Sam gulped nervously and slowly leaned forwards. Cas hesitated, remembering the last time he had been in contact with an alpha, before realising that this was Sam and this demon would never hurt him. 

He closed the gap between them both and he felt Sam relax as he wrapped his arms around the omega. Cas smiled into the kiss because Sam's lips were soft and gentle and the demon wasn't pushing him to do anything he didn't want to.

They never went any further than that that evening, but both Sam and Cas were grinning goofily by the time they broke apart. 

The weeks that followed only proved further Sam's ability to be an attentive, loving mate as he took Cas out for dates and only ventured so far as kisses until Cas had to physically shove him into his bedroom and strip before sitting in his lap and mouthing hotly at the demon's throat. Sam never lived it down. 

Now, two months later, as Cas lay in Sam's arms feeling safe and loved, he had to thank every deity out there that the university had reluctantly listened to his plea to let Sam stay in the omega dorms, despite having corrected the housing problem and realising that Gabriel should not have been placed in a room with seven demonic alphas.

Fortunately, Gabe had vehemently stated that he was not leaving his mate and Dean had quickly put his ore in about how he refused to stay in his dorm when Gabriel was on the opposite side of the campus, no matter how well the omega could protect his self.

A ring from the call box snapped Castiel out of his musings and he felt the subtle shift in Sam's muscles as he listened to see if another alpha or beta had decided to try their luck at taking advantage of one of his friends (or more than one... that had happened a couple of times as well).

"Balth? It's me, Jo. I was wondering if you could let me in? And I can practically hear you growling from out here, Sam."

Sam relaxed as Cas snorted in amusement. Jo was one of the few alphas who actually really cared about Sam's friends and she had taken a liking to Balthazar, who had, coincidentally, taken a liking back.

Balth hit the call button. "Just a sec." He nodded at Cas and Sam before bolting through the door to open the electronic door separating their floor from the ones below. 

Michael chuckled quietly as Lucifer shook his head.

When Balthazar didn't immediately return, Sam assumed that he and Jo had become distracted during the eight metres it took to get from their room to the electronic door and he quickly decided that maybe he and Cas should be doing something similar.

"Want to help me with some homework?" Sam whispered into Cas' ear and Cas bit back a laugh.

"Are you studying anatomy?"

He felt Sam smile.

"Yeah, it's really important and due tomorrow."

"You want me to be your test subject?"

"It would probably be for the best, unless you prefer me to ask Ruby?"

Cas growled possessively. He didn't like Sam's ex, not after how she manipulated Sam.

"You better get your tail in my room in the next ten seconds, Winchester."

Sam grinned and feigned a yawn.

"You know, I'm getting tired, guys. I think I'll leave Jo and Balth to it and you can do whatever it is that you do when I'm not around."

Raphael, Michael and Lucifer all gave him unimpressed glances.

"Don't wear our little brother out too much. He has a mock test tomorrow," drawled Lucifer and Sam ducked his head guiltily.

Cas grinned and slapped Sam's rear, causing the demon to jump and shuffle off into Cas' room, tail twitching with embarrassment.

Cas smirked at his brothers, who rolled their eyes, before he joined his alpha for an enjoyable evening.

The next morning, Castiel was late for his test.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I made you smile :) I am taking prompts (gives me something to do) and I will do anything except Wincest. Give me a challenge! ;P I don't own SPN or Avengers


End file.
